rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Flybot
Sitemap . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flybot Robotic Security Device ''' ---- * See Flybot_Fun * See Security_Systems '''Imagine ... Flying a Security Fly-bot ... BE THE FLYBOT ! : Move faster than you ever did as a (sort-of) human (there never was a 'Pigeon Splicer' -- now THAT would have been scary...). Zooming around, making those crazy turns and clipping walls and strafing evil-doers. Lacking the 'Golden Age' AI brains components (Bio-Electronics & Radio link to a computer controller), the later time's Flybots often required an operator (remote-controlled for at least tactical decisions). Training new AI Circuitry (New Rapture has got some people working over at McClendon Robotics again...) requires a human pilot to fly test scenarios (Alarm response, Obstacle course, Target practice, Sensor scanning, Tactics) -- which the Player would get to do -- to generate the logic to be incorporated into new Fly-bot devices New Rapture was building/repairing. You get City Brownie Points for this ... Crazy Flybot HUD - seeing the sensor views which the Fly-bots are limited to - green infrared, edge outlines from the optical processor, various air vehicle type readouts. Sorry no assembly code listings like in the first Terminator Movie, though funny LOLCat-like robotic captions cant be ruled out. Special quiet 'black' Fly-bots used for stealth missions were rumored... (Crazy Splicers probably saw giant bats and manta rays flying around too). Someone at one time thought of using these things to deliver Mail (before the Pneumo put an end to such). The Candy-Gram service may have had similar uses planned. Cut the rotors down, substitute compressed air and put a warhead in it, and these things might make a halfway good torpedo. Or 'as-is' to use them to popup and attack intruding boats near the Lighthouse (or similar 'Surface' missions). The iconic Lighthouse will have all kinds of interesting missions associated with it ... --- --- --- Robotics - Flybot Security Bot Systems : Control with a Computer Electronic unit - sensor interpretor/relay and action control. Early units would have been manual remote control with simple autopilot assistance, later Bio-Electronic advancements made more automatic systems possible. Even then supervision would have been likely. * Simple Internal Navigation Mapping, spacial recording, obstacle avoidance. * Sonar Sensors (chirpers/tweeters) distance to surfaces (useful for avoiding walls/dynamic obstructions) * Optical sensor Low-res TV, infrared - piped back to 'Base' for interpretation * Optical Sensor Flasher detection (optical friend/foe system - as on-the-fly genetic detection/decoding is a BIT too * sophisticated/bulky) * Gyroscope Self-Leveling (some models) * Mercury Switch based tilt self-balancing orientation Sensor (3D automatic leveling) * Rotor Throttle, Altitude and Tilt acceleration * Propeller Clutch Throttle - Forward and Axial rotation * Rotor Tilt control Side * Rotor Pitch control Up/Down * Rudder Turn Axial Rotate * Propeller Variable Pitch (forward/turn motion tuning) * Fuel Sensor * Gun activation/ammo sensor * Radio signaller (directives from central controller and alarm alerts) * TV Feed (some models) allows operator or central computer and activity recordings --- --- --- Flybot Computer Control System --- --- --- Air blow effects of Security Bots : It takes quite a bit of power to make a (~150 lb) object hover, and the Security Bots use a down draft flow of air (via their contra-rotating rotors) to fly. That airflow will blow all kinds of nearby light Items about, as well as make quite a racket. One more 'physics' effect for the game. Imagine how much dust/trash has accumulated in parts of Rapture to get blown around, and the force of the airflow also can throw up water/mud/muck just as well. --- --- --- TV Guided Bombs Used In WW2 (By Both Germans and US) ''' : Early Rapture Flybot units were remotely controlled by an operator (and even later, the control guidance would have been done for the more 'automatic' versions using a 'land' (Security Office) based computer (instead of the Impossible task of fitting that much computer 'smarts' into the already crammed-full Flybots). When Rapture the Civil War started, many Flybots were soon returned to 'operator' type control, as technical abilities (for maintenance and repairs of the 'Computer' units and radio-link infrastructure) deteriorated. By New Rapture's time, all kinds of kludged system would be found for the various remaining Security systems (including those employed by various Splicer groups). Story arc for some German who had been part of such a 'Secret' WW2 TV Guidance project (German "Postal Service" (Real World) got alot of such technical projects, as did the Army Signal Corp for US projects), and he winds up in Rapture after the War (maybe even escaping the Russians who were scooping up Technical experts just like the US was). --- --- --- '''The Flybot's Home Base : Flybot 'smart' controllers for example use a smaller form factor ('tube style' packaging - less weight and more compact, with more shock/environment hardening). Different 'disk' substrate sizings (ie- dimensions 1 inch by 2 inch substrates for standard 'tube style'). Greater use of custom logic programming using Neural Nets (less of the General purpose computer functions). There's alot of quick (realtime) sensor feedback and control tuning processing (instead of being like an adding machine). The Flybot's tactical computer is actually back at its base, where that complex system is kept safe, and stable, and the Flybot itself is a sensor equipted remote control robot (still with some fancy electronics for fast reflexes/reactions of its controls). Semi-Manual control of Flybots was common to make command decisions about mission targets (like proper identification before non-lethal weaponry was activated, or verbal warnings given first). Systems like this would work in concert with on-foot personnel. --- --- --- Apple Crates on Security Bots, Vegetable Can on Grenade Launchers... : "Security Cameras on the other hand" ?? Maybe instead just have a nice cohesive paint job, but are still largely made from flattened tin cans - They certainly 'get destroyed' easy enuf for that to be true (Its rather conflicting when all the Vending, Newspaper and Bubblegum machines are indestructible ...). The MMORPG would offer opportunities to 'cobble together' your own machines (which WONT be 'indestructible'). --- --- --- --- --- . .